


The Only One I Want

by xPinkSprinkledDonutx



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Night at the Museum, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPinkSprinkledDonutx/pseuds/xPinkSprinkledDonutx
Summary: Octavius and Jedediah take some time to talk and relax before sunrise.Prompt: "You're the only one I wanna wake up next to."
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from my series, so I'm making some one shots in the meantime. Hope y'all like it! ^_^

It was peaceful in Rome that night. Sunrise would soon be upon them, so most of the figures were simply relaxing until it was time to return to their positions for the day. Above them, Larry’s voice rang out from the intercom;

_“Alright, guys, listen up! Sunrise is in thirty minutes, so finish whatever you’re doing and get back to your exhibit. Oh, and Dexter, you’re in BIG trouble. I KNOW you can hear me, buddy. My phone better be back on the desk when the sun's out or else.”_

Inside his quarters, Octavius lay on a large, plush bed, his armor pieces cast aside. Rather than retrieve them and rejoin his fellow soldiers, he sighed as fingers softly stroked his hair, the warm chest he nuzzled against rumbling as his companion chuckled. 

“You reckon he’ll figure out we’re the ones that actually took his phone?” Jed asked, laying back against the mountain of pillows. His hat sat on the nearby desk, beside the helmet. 

“Perhaps if he decides to check the backseat of the car. You do realize he’s going to be quite angry with us if he does, don’t you?”

“Not if we slip it back in the lobby before he spots us tomorrow. ‘Sides, the computer was busted. How else were we gonna watch videos?” 

“Weren’t you the one who broke it in the first place?”

“Yeah, but he don’t know that. Let's keep it that way.” Jed rolled his partner off of him, sitting upright. “Guess it’s time for me to hit the road.” 

Octavius frowned as he reached down for his discarded boots. “Well, you don’t have to rush. You can stay for a few more minutes at least.” 

“Darlin’, you an’ I both know if I stay any longer I ain’t gonna make it back in time.” 

“You and I could spend the day here.” Octavius suggested, reaching for his hand. "I certainly wouldn't mind." 

“Trust me, I wish I could. But you know if McPhee sees we ain’t there again he’ll chew Larry out for it, and guess who else is gonna get a lecture?” 

“Fine, fine. May I at least have a kiss before you leave?

As he leaned down to do just that, Octavius pulled him back onto the bed before he could even blink. He held him tight against him, arms locked around him like iron when Jed tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Guess I don’t got a choice, huh?” He huffed, muffled as his nose squished against his chest. 

“Oh no, how terrible. You’re trapped in the arms of your VERY handsome partner. How will you ever go on?” 

“Alright, drama queen, at least give me a little wiggle room.” 

“Hmm...Nope, I don’t think so.” Ruffling his hair, he smirked while Jed squeaked and tried to free himself, to no avail. 

“Quit it, or next time I drive I’ll go fast enough to make ya wanna hurl!”

“You already do that, but I’ll concede.” Releasing him, they settled comfortably on the bed, laying on their sides with their hands clasped in the empty space between them.

“If we get in trouble, I’m tellin’ Gigantor ya held me hostage.”

“At least I didn’t put you in the stocks.”

“You still mad ‘bout that?”

“My nose itched terribly and I couldn’t do anything about it. Yes, I’m still angry about that.”

Jed snorted. "At least ya don't gotta worry 'bout that now, unless ya try and take over the west again."

"I've already won their fearless leader's heart. I don't need anything else." Octavius pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand, satisfied at the smile he received at the gesture. 

“Gotta say, I would’ve never taken ya for bein’ the romantic type. You really learn a lot about someone when ya stop tryin’ to knock their teeth out.”

“To be honest, I didn’t realize how much I enjoyed romantic gestures until we became a couple. I have so many ideas now, I’m not sure if we could go through them all.”

“What kinda ideas?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Jedediah stuck his tongue out childishly at him, making Octavius roll his eyes.

“You're no fun. At least tell me _one_ of ‘em.”

He thought it over for a moment. “Well, one is us watching the sunrise one night, so that perhaps for a moment I could witness how lovely your eyes are in daylight.”

Jed grinned, cheeks pink. “I’d love that. Do you think we could even catch a glimpse of sunlight before we freeze?”

“I’m not sure. It couldn’t hurt to try, at least.” Octavius sighed. “Sometimes I wish we didn’t have to depend on the tablet’s magic to exist. Imagine, what would it be like if we were able to simply walk outside with Larry one day? Not plastic, not small, just...normal.”

“Can’t really picture us havin’ regular lives outside. I ain’t sure how I’d feel ‘bout that. But I guess I wouldn’t mind it if I could see the sunrise with ya.”

“I imagine it’s beautiful. I have my doubts, however, that would be more breathtaking than seeing your gorgeous face when I wake.”

“I swear you practice all them sweet nothings just to get me blushin’ like a fool.” 

“I’m merely speaking the truth.”

His smile faded, gaze lowering. “Do you think if that did happen- I mean, gettin’ to live a normal life out there, no magic an’ all that, you’d feel the same way? About us?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Jed shrugged. “I dunno. Things would be different out there, right? Feel like somethin’ would change, like we wouldn’t work out, or you’d meet someone else.”

“That would never happen.” Resting his hand against his cheek, his thumb gently stroked against stubble, warm and comforting. “Jedediah, no matter where we are, no matter what happens, my feelings for you would never change. You are the only one I want to be with. The only one I want to hold, and the only one I want to wake up next to.”

His smile returned, sending his heart racing. “You sure ya don't rehearse these things?"

"If I did, it would be twice as long and I'd shower you with even sappier affection and praise." Octavius promised, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. "You know, that isn't a bad idea. I should write a monologue about how much I adore you."

"God, Octy, _no_. I don't think I could handle that."

"It will be ten pages long, bare minimum. I'll make sure to include how wonderful your laugh is and how beautiful your eyes sparkle. Oh, and I couldn’t possibly forget to mention how adorable your smile is."

"You're determined to get me so flustered I just burst into flames, ain't ya?"

"Please, I don't need words to do that. I just have to do this." He pushed Jed onto his back, pinning him down as he began to cover him in kisses and tickle him mercilessly. Jed laughed as he tried to push him off. 

"Hey, hey! Knock it off!"

"Not a chance."

"I ain't never stayin' over again!"

"That's a lie and you know it."


End file.
